La tormenta perfecta
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: UA/En el panorama general de madurar, admitir tus sentimientos es un pequeño paso en comparación a superar la pérdida de un amor. Sin embargo, yo aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso. Antes tenía que sobrellevar mi duelo. Solo entonces, si contaba con suerte, hallaría el valor para aceptar mi destino. [NaruTen]
1. Etapa I: Negación

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Leer notas de autor al final.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>La tormenta perfecta<strong>

**...**

**Etapa I: Negación**

**...**

En el panorama general de madurar, admitir tus sentimientos es un pequeño paso en comparación a superar la pérdida de un amor. Sin embargo, yo aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso. Antes tenía que sobrellevar mi duelo. Solo entonces, si contaba con suerte, hallaría el valor para aceptar mi destino.

Afuera seguía lloviendo a borbotones. Era la tercera tormenta de la semana y yo estaba por completo hastiada del estúpido clima de Tokio. Siempre odié el invierno, pero debido a las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, ese odio se había convertido en una especie de ira endemoniada, que me causaría un ataque al corazón si no lograba drenarla.

_¿Quién dijo que la lluvia era idílica? ¿Quién le dijo que podía besarme?,_ pensaba esto al tiempo que miraba por la ventana, cuyo cristal escurría el agua de la misma forma que mis ojos supuraban llanto. Estaba liando una a una las cosas que aún conservaba de Neji y las lágrimas seguían sin ser un atenuante suficiente para purgar la pena que su repentina muerte me había dejado.

Sobre mi cama dejé la caja, donde a partir de hoy enclaustraría mi pasado mientras iba por la cinta adhesiva para sellarla. Tal vez era un plan tonto creer que podía confinar a una caja todos mis sentimientos, pero, por ahora, era el único plan que tenía. No podía seguir siendo la chica, eternamente, triste que perdió a su novio en un accidente de tránsito (al que milagrosamente logré sobrevivir). Tenía que avanzar, pero lo más difícil de seguir hacia delante es, precisamente, no mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando abrí la gaveta de la cómoda, lo primero que saltó a mi vista fue la imagen de la última fotografía que me tomé con Neji. Allí abrazados, parecíamos tan felices. A veces me cuesta recordar si realmente lo estábamos, lo que sí está grabado con tinta indeleble en mi cabeza, es que ese día comenzaría la cuenta regresiva de nuestra vida juntos. Una semana después, Neji estrelló su camioneta contra un árbol, conmigo a bordo.

Durante tres semanas estuve en el hospital, inconsciente. Mi amiga Sakura me contó que entré en estado de COMA a las pocas horas de ingresar al quirófano, tras sufrir un Edema Cerebral. Neji, en cambio, falleció instantáneamente. Su necropsia reveló que la causa de muerte fue un Traumatismo Craneoencefálico Severo. En pocas palabras, se reventó la cabeza.

Desperté veinte días después conectada a un montón de máquinas, mientras que mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de tubos y mangueras traslucidas, que hacían de mi estado algo demasiado doloroso, físicamente hablando. Estaba por completo desorientada. Sorpresivamente, a la primera persona que vi al abrir los ojos fue a mi madrasta. Kushina había pasado las últimas horas conmigo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, pero hasta ese día no supe lo que yo significaba para ella.

Después de innumerables estudios para comprobar que mi cerebro estuviera en condiciones, me dieron de alta. Todos los días preguntaba por Neji y nunca nadie me daba respuesta, así empezaron mis sospechas. Al enterarme de que mi novio no había sobrevivido, unas absurdas ganas de morir, me estremecieron. Por poco lo logro.

Seguía observando la fotografía cuando un rumor apresurado de pasos hizo que mis ojos se giraran de forma instintiva hacia la puerta. Un segundo después, esta se abrió. En el umbral estaba apostado Naruto Uzumaki, mi hermanastro, y la razón por la que hoy mi vida se había tornado inllevable. Me escrutaba con sus grandes ojos azules y tuve que aspirar una gran bocanada de aire para deshacer la trabazón en mi garganta.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunté sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Estaba demasiado turbada como para ser cortés.

―La cena está lista ―anunció en un murmuro, entrando, sin ser invitado, a mi habitación ―. ¿Qué es eso?

Naruto había tomado el portarretrato. A juzgar por su expresión, no le causaba ninguna gracia que todavía tuviese una fotografía de Neji y mía. Sus palabras siguientes me darían la razón:

―¡Ah! La parejita. ―Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él no lo notó; ya que no quitaba los ojos de la imagen.

―Voy enseguida ―repliqué, ignorando su último comentario y arrancándole de las manos la foto ―; ahora si eres tan amable, necesito ponerme presentable.

―¿Puedo ver mientras te cambias? ―preguntó con aire despreocupado, arrellanándose sobre el colchón. Se acomodó de medio lado y situó su mano izquierda de modo que pudiera sostener con ella su cabeza.

Hice rodar los ojos y esta vez sus labios se curvaron escondiendo una sonrisa. Siempre había odiado esa pose de chulo de Naruto.

Nuestros padres se casaron hace, casi, un lustro cuando yo tenía trece años y Naruto doce. Aunque no conocí a su papá, sé que eran idénticos: ambos rubios, de ojos azules y –para mi mala suerte- terriblemente guapos. Minato Namikaze había muerto cuando Naruto era apenas un recién nacido, en un operativo policial que resultó mal. Para despistar a la mafia Yakuza, que había prometido vengar la muerte de su líder, Kushina se mudó de Tsukuba a Tokio y se cambió el apellido de casada (Namikaze) para volver a usar el de soltera, por eso Naruto también se apellida Uzumaki. Ella aún recordaba con tristeza esos acontecimientos y es a razón de eso que rechaza tajantemente la idea de mi hermanastro de volverse oficial.

_Basta con un héroe muerto en la familia,_ reitera cada vez que Naruto viene con el cuento de querer unirse a la División de Homicidios de la Policía de Tokio.

―¡Púdrete, Uzumaki! ―le espeté como toda respuesta.

Lo único bueno de tener a ese idiota en casa, es que él era la única persona que no me trataba con lastima. Muy por el contrario, en ocasiones, era bastante cruel. Como esta tarde cuando me besó bajo la lluvia… Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca por unos libros y kushina había insistido en que Naruto me acompañara. Acepté de mala gana; ya que no me apetecía pasar tres horas a solas con él. No después de las situaciones tan raras en las que nos habíamos visto envueltos y de las ideas tan extrañas que dichos escenarios habían producido en mi cabeza.

A diferencia de mi relación con su madre, Naruto y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Supongo que ese fue el motivo por el que hace tres años él decidió mudarse a Kobe con su tío Jiraiya (en realidad él era su padrino, pero Naruto lo quería como a un padre). Sin embargo, tenía que soportar a Naruto cada verano. Aguantarlo tres meses al año era una cosa, pero después de mi accidente, él había decidido mudarse por tiempo indefinido con nosotros. Su madre no podía estar más feliz y, contra todo pronóstico, antes de hoy, a mí no me había molestado en absoluto su presencia.

Terminaba de caligrafiar los materiales que necesitaría para mi proyecto de ciencias cuando Naruto se sentó en mi mesa.

―¿Tenten? ―murmuró.

Alcé la vista y lo miré de soslayo. Tenía esa sonrisa malévola, que en un principio me producía arcadas, pero que ahora –no sabía el porqué- me robaba el aliento.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirí volviendo mi atención al cuaderno.

―Ese chico de allá… ―Empezó, señalando a Kiba Inuzuka, un compañero de su mismo curso que estaba sentado a tres mesas de la mía, quien además era el hermano menor de Hana, mi antigua jefa en la tienda de mascota en la que trabajaba antes del accidente―, quiere saber si te gustaría salir con él.

Abandoné lo que estaba haciendo al tiempo que una mueca de ira cruzaba mi rostro. Mi expresión furibunda se acentuó cuando noté que Naruto se regodeaba con la idea de sacarme de quicio.

―¿Q-qué carajos…? ―Logré tartamudear, mirando alternativamente a Naruto y a su amigo; este último parecía expectante de mi respuesta.

―Le dije que dirías que no ―se excusó, todavía riéndose―, pero ya sabes como son. Creen que porque soy tu hermano puedo convencerte de hacer cosas que no quieres.

―Tú no eres mi hermano, Naruto ―le aclaré con más brusquedad de la que hubiese querido. Antes no me habría molestado que él dijera eso. Y no entendía porque ahora me irritaba tanto que todos quisieran emparentarnos. Él tampoco parecía comprenderlo―. Y, ciertamente, jamás podrías lograr que hiciera algo en contra de mi voluntad.

―Lo sé, yo sol…

―Estoy ocupada ―lo interrumpí ―. ¿Te importaría dejarme terminar?

Naruto asintió, pero en lugar de irse, como en secreto esperaba, se quedó en silencio, observándome. Después de un rato de lo que pareció un arduo debate interno, comentó:

―Ya pasaron cinco meses, ¿sabes?

―¿Qué?

Cuando busqué en su expresión algún rastro de burla (Naruto siempre se burlaba de mí) no encontré más que su cara adusta. Parecía molesto por algo.

―Ya puedes salir con chicos y no sentirte culpable por eso. ―Naruto volvió a guardar silencio, como a la espera de mi replica, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida para responder.

¿Él me estaba dando permiso para salir con otros chicos? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Mi padre?

―La vida sigue, Tenten ―continuó, interrumpiendo mi análisis―. Neji está muerto y eso es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir.

Sin darme cuenta había convertido mis manos en puños porque me temblaban de la rabia. Naruto se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido para irse porque había advertido la mirada amonestadora de la bibliotecaria. Yo en cambio, no tenía ninguna intención de pasar inadvertida. Me incorporé de un brinco y todos los presentes en la sección de Ciencias de la biblioteca –incluidos Sakura y su novio Sasuke, que estaban en la mesa contigua a la de Kiba- volvieron sus rostros en dirección a nosotros al escuchar el chirrido de mi silla.

―¡¿Eso crees?! ¡¿Qué no he seguido con mi vida?! ―Estaba gritando cada palabra como si las mismas hubiesen estado atascadas en mi pecho desde hace tiempo―. ¡Para tu información, Naruto, cada mañana cuando me levanto lo hago tratando de seguir adelante! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derec…!

―¡Jovencita! ―La voz de la señorita Shizune me cortó de forma abrupta ―. Este no es lugar para estar pegando gritos. Le agradecería que se calme o, mejor aún, que se retire.

El pecho se me movía de arriba abajo, al compás de mi sobreexcitado corazón. Empecé a hipar y a recoger torpemente mis cosas. Naruto se fue sin mediar palabras al tiempo que yo guardaba mis libros en la mochila.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé con la voz quebrada antes de abandonar la sala, sin reparar en las miradas que, curiosas, se posaban sobre mí.

Me detuve en el rellano de la escalera cuando vi a Naruto recostado contra la pared. Le puse cara de pocos amigos y él me miró de arriba abajo para después proferir con naturalidad:

―Ese fue todo un espectáculo.

―Algo más con lo que puedes torturarme.

Seguí bajando las escaleras y no advertí que Naruto me seguía hasta que salimos a la calzada. El cielo estaba encapotado, para variar. Crucé la calle hacia la estación del metro y antes de entrar, Naruto me alcanzó.

―¿No quieres salir con Kiba…? ―Él me tomaba del brazo. Su cercanía me producía una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, que en ese instante era incapaz de nombrar―. ¿O no quieres salir con ningún chico?

―¡Suéltame! ―chillé, tratando de desasirme de su agarre y haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo por no empezar a temblar. Naruto susurró algo ininteligible, demasiado afín a una maldición. No presté atención al tono incomodo de su voz por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron con la guardia baja:

―Si yo te pidiera que salieras conmigo ¿aceptarías?

―¿Cómo? ―pregunté al borde del desmayo, pero la respuesta de Naruto no vino en palabras.

Me tomó la cara entre sus manos y antes de que pudiera caer en la cuenta me besó en la boca. En un principio, todo podía definirse en una ligera succión con un movimiento de lengua natural, pero un segundo después algo pasó.

No había besado a ningún chico en cinco meses, veinte tres días y algo más de dieciséis horas. Sí, había computado cada segundo. El último beso que Neji me dio fue cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de su muerte y lo hizo para que aceptara entrar a la camioneta con él. Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima Hinata, y Neji había tomado de más. Como yo ya quería irme, por razones que ahora mismo no vienen al caso, le pedí a Hinata que me llamara un taxi. Cuando Neji se enteró de que planeaba irme sin él, se enojó. Empezamos a discutir y al final logró convencerme de dejarlo llevarme. A veces pienso que si hubiese sido lo suficientemente firme, nada de esto hubiera pasado y Naruto no tendría por qué estar besándome ahora.

En mi mente traté de negar que eso fuera real (Naruto no podía estar… haciendo lo que hacía) pero la presencia de su lengua recorriendo mi paladar era una prueba irrefutable de que eso verdaderamente estaba pasando. Mi impulso orgánico fue empujarlo, sin embargo, su pasión me contagió como si de un virus intravenoso se tratase. Yo, cuya principal manía consiste en computarizar el tiempo, en ese momento, no supe cuanto duró nuestro primer beso. Cuando nos separamos estábamos completamente empapados. Naruto me miraba a los ojos a la espera de mi reacción mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. Después de procesar la información y convencerme de que en efecto no se trataba –como otras tantas veces- de un sueño, le pregunté porque lo había hecho, a lo que el muy cabrón me contestó que sentía curiosidad y que además quería demostrarme que besaba mejor que Neji. Mi puño voló a su rostro y en respuesta él volvió a besarme.

Cuando llegamos a la casa -cada uno por su lado- me encerré en mi cuarto y no había hablado con nadie hasta ahora.

―¿Sigues enojada? ―me preguntó recostándose pansa arriba sobre el futón.

―¿Tú qué crees?

―Que sí, pero no por las razones que piensas.

―¡Vaya que eres brillante! ―siseé, haciendo un mohín de enfado―. No solo besas mejor que Neji, sino que además sabes mejor que yo las razones por las que estoy molesta.

Naruto se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y caminó hacia la puerta. Pocas veces lo había visto enojado. Él era un chico, normalmente, alegre, pero esta era la segunda vez que lo veía enfadarse en el mismo día. Podrán adivinar mi sorpresa.

―Tus palabras, no las mías y si tanto te molesta mi presencia, mañana mismo me voy. ―Diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama para dejar de hiperventilar ¿De cuándo acá Naruto podía destrozar así mis nervios? Yo me lo seguía negando hasta la lasitud, pero si no resolvía pronto la revolución de sentimientos que se agolpaban en mi pecho, esta situación se iba a volver insoportable.

**...**

Cuando bajé al comedor Naruto y Kushina ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Tomé asiento sin mirar al susodicho, pero aún así pude sentir su mirada azulina clavada en mí. Me resultaba difícil concentrarme en la ensalada de algas que supuestamente sería mi cena; ya que nada me pasaba por la garganta.

―Tu padre llega mañana ―comentó mi madrasta, dirigiéndose a mí; un vano intento por amenizar el incómodo y pesado silencio.

―Lo sé. ―Asentí sin levantar la vista―. ¿Vas a ir por él al aeropuerto?

―Ese es el plan. Solo espero que mañana haga mejor tiempo.

Pensaba hacer un comentario trivial sobre la impertinencia del clima, pero en ese momento la voz de Naruto me distrajo.

―Mamá, mañana pienso quedarme en casa de Sasuke después de clases para estudiar… ya sabes que estamos en semanas de exámenes y el teme prometió ayudarme con mis problemas de matemática y física.

―¿Por qué no le dices a Tenten que te ayude? ―sugirió Kushina, provocando que un espasmo me atravesara la espina dorsal, después mirándome, agregó―. El vuelo de tu papá llega a las seis y no es recomendable que te quedes sola en casa, no con este clima.

Miré a Naruto que parecía divertirse con mi expresión estupefacta.

―Por mí no hay problema ―le aseguré―. Puedo subir a casa de Sakura y quedarme con ella hasta que ustedes lleguen.

―De ninguna manera ―sentenció ella―. Naruto puede estudiar otro día con Sasuke, por lo que a mí respecta, trataré de que tu papá y yo lleguemos a casa antes de la cena.

Ninguno volvió a replicar. Las órdenes de Kushina siempre han sido irrefutables, a menos que planees tener una muerte dolorosa. Después de ese incidente, la comida transcurrió con parsimonia y cotidianidad.

Estaba lavando los platos de la cena -que no probé- cuando las pisadas de Naruto me advirtieron de su presencia. Pasó detrás de mí, tan cerca de mi espalda, que la brisa que levantó con sus movimientos, me erizó la piel.

―Conste que quería complacerte ―comentó con sorna, haciendo que mi pilo erección se convirtiera en auténtico furor―, pero sabrás que a mi mamá nadie puede llevarle la contraria.

No, no me molestaba que se quedara, me hacía rabiar que yo –muy en el fondo- quisiera que así fuese. No me molestaba que me hubiese besado, lo que realmente me hervía la sangre es que desde que lo hizo no había podido dejar de pensar en ello y pese a todo, quería que lo volviera hacer. Ansiaba que sus labios volvieran a devorar los míos, pero no. Mil veces no. ¡Eso NO puede ser!

_Maldito seas Uzumaki ¿Cómo te atreves?_

* * *

><p><strong>*NA: Este fic es un desafío propuesto por Kaito J y Kaede T en el Foro 'Retos'. A continuación, las especificaciones: ****Anime: Naruto /****Titulo: no importa realmente. /****Duración: A saber por el escritor (One shot, novela fugaz)/****Pareja: Naruten. /****Situación: Tenten perdió a Neji, por lo que la depresión lleva a Naruto a tranquilizarla. Termina enamorada... de allí como quieran continuar.***

**Para los que me conocen, sabrán que esta es de las parejas más Crack que he escrito, pero es una historia que lleva años/meses olvidada en el laberinto de archivos de mi computadora y hoy, por fin, me he animado a publicarla. Surgió como respuesta a un reto que mencioné en el párrafo anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a darle una oportunidad. Serán solo cinco capítulos y muy cortos, nombrados como cada etapa de un duelo. **

**¡Espero me hagan saber su opinión y les deseo feliz existencia! **


	2. Etapa II: Ira

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>La tormenta perfecta<strong>

**...**

**Etapa II: Ira**

**...**

La maldición mental que proferí en contra de Naruto era sincera; salía desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Sin embargo, sabía que no era por las razones obvias.

En el momento que pensaba objetar su comentario con un: _Me da igual si te quedas o te vas;_ Kushina hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, trayendo el resto de la vajilla para lavar.

―Yo puedo terminar eso ―me dijo―. Deberías irte a descansar.

Esa era la manera de mi madrastra de hacerme saber lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí, por mi estado de salud: físico y mental; este último era el que más le inquietaba. Después de todo, fue ella la que tuvo que lidiar con mis arranques depresivos en los que me negaba a comer y también fue ella la que una vez me encontró tirada en la ducha con la ropa puesta y llorando a vena suelta porque ese día era el cumpleaños de Neji.

_¡Mi Neji! _

Lo que kushina no supo, y espero que nunca se entere, es que Naruto ya me había encontrado en ese estado antes; hace cuatro meses. En ese entonces, hacían tres días que me habían dado de alta del hospital y se cumplía un mes de la muerte de mi novio. Después de destrozar mi cuarto en uno de mis arranques, quise ir al baño a echarme agua para despertar de la pesadilla en la que -estaba segura- me encontraba, pero la poca agua del lavamanos no fue suficiente, por lo que me embutí en la ducha, abrí el chorro y me dejé caer en el piso a la espera que de un momento a otro, por fin, despertara de ese mal sueño. Así me halló Naruto.

Los vagos recuerdos que tengo de esa escena, me refieren que él me levantó en volandas, me llevó hasta mi habitación, me secó y ayudó a que me cambiara y luego se quedó conmigo hasta que me durmiera. Así nació esa relación cómplice –en la que él me fastidiaba y yo me dejaba fastidiar― que hasta hoy, había sido el único paliativo para sobrellevar mi dolor.

―Estoy bien ―le aseguré con la voz más tranquila que fui capaz de sacar―; te parece si yo lavo los platos y tú los secas ―le planteé con una sonrisa, por demás, falsa.

―Me parece ―asintió ella y luego me recordó―. Mañana es tu cita con la terapeuta, ¿verdad?

Lo era y lo había olvidado.

Después de dos meses del accidente, mi padre vio que mis planes de echarme a morir iban en serio; así lo demostraban los resultados: estaba demacrada, ojerosa y vivía en un estado crispado de nervios, que a todos los ponía de los pelos. Cuando pienso en esos días, me da mucha vergüenza haberle hecho ese daño a mi familia. Ellos no se lo merecían. En fin, cuando mi papá notó que había perdido casi siete kilos en un mes (ni con mis mejores dietas hubiera obtenido tales resultados) decidió que era hora de dejar mi caso en manos de un experto. Al día siguiente, me encontraba en el consultorio de una mujer morena, alta, de pelo rizado y negro, que parecía más modelo de revista que psicóloga: Kurenai-san ha sido mi terapeuta desde entonces.

―Sí, cierto… ah… yo no creo que vaya.

―Pues deberías ―aportó Naruto en un tono más severo que preocupado―. No puedes darte el lujo de faltar a la consulta. Kurenai ha dicho, en repetidas ocasiones, que el que faltes a una sesión echa por tierra el trabajo de dos o hasta más sesiones.

Y lo sabía porque él me había acompañado a mis tres últimas consultas y porque aparte de Kurenai, él era la persona con la que más hablaba. Inauditamente, Naruto Uzumaki, quien no se callaba ni debajo del agua, había aprendido a guardar silencio para escucharme a mí. A veces yo me escabullía a su habitación, o él a la mía y durante horas y horas hablamos de cualquier cosa, eso sí, nunca de Neji, aunque de haberlo querido hacer estoy segura que me hubiera escuchado. Ni con Sakura podía hablar tan a gusto.

―Naruto tiene razón ―se mostró de acuerdo kushina―. Es mejor no estropearlo ¿Vale?

Asentí al tiempo que mi madrastra culminaba con su monserga:

―Ahora sí, váyanse a dormir.

Antes de caer, rendida, en los brazos de Morfeo, le respondí a Sakura el mensaje de texto que me había enviado; allí le daba una corta explicación de por qué me fui así de la biblioteca y le prometía que mañana le contaría todo _con lujos y detalles _en el receso.

_Bueno, tal vez no todo,_ pensé y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

**...**

Un fino rayo de sol que se coló por la cornisa del ventanal me despertó. _¡Esperen…! ¿Un rayo de sol?_ Me levanté a trompicones de la cama y al asomarme por la ventana quedé completamente hipnotizada. El astro rey, que por esos días no era más que un referente de que algunos días de Tokio eran soleados, brillaba en medio del cielo límpido como único dueño. Estaba tan entusiasmada, por la idea de un día cálido, como no lo había estado en meses, así que corrí al baño para asearme. Como era de esperarse, Naruto lo estaba usando, pero antes de que pudiera apremiarle para que saliera, él abrió la puerta: estaba completamente vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Me pasó por un lado, sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra rumbo a la sala.

_¡Genial!_ Bufé, indignada. _Ahora me ignora__,_ y antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño, lo escuché gritar:

―¡Mamá, ya me voy! ¡Nos vemos esta noche, ¿vale?!

_¿Cómo que se va? ¿Sin mí_? Salí del baño casi en carreras y para cuando llegué a la estancia, Naruto se había ido. _Sin mí,_ corroboré con pesar.

Por alguna razón esa mañana ya no pintaba bien. La alegría que me había causado el radiante amanecer se había esfumado, casi, de la misma forma como mis ganas de ir al instituto. Ahora, quería amodorrarme en la cama con una taza de helado y mirar una y otra vez la película: _PS. I Love You_. Aunque pensándolo bien, ese no era un buen plan, porque, contra toda lógica, esa película hoy me hubiese recordado más a Naruto (la habíamos visto juntos como media docena de veces) que al propio Neji.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, tomé mi mochila y me despedí de Kushina, quien también se preparaba para irse a su turno de maestra en el preescolar de la zona. Sí, kushina era maestra de educación inicial y, raramente, estaba casada con un vendedor de seguros (mi padre) que casi nunca estaba en casa.

Llegué al instituto con el tiempo contado para entrar a mi primera clase con el profesor Orochimaru. Una vez en el salón me topé con Lee. Él era el mejor amigo de Neji y, en cierta forma, también el mío. Los tres éramos como un equipo; una suerte de triunvirato que se secundaban en todo.

―Tenten ―me saluda Lee―. ¿Cómo estás?

Rock Lee fue uno de los que más me apoyó para _superar _todo ese drama del accidente; inclusive se puso de mi parte cuando toda la familia Hyuga –a excepción de Hinata- se me echó encima para culparme de la muerte de Neji.

―Bien ¿y tú? ―respondo haciendo un aspaviento que concuerde con lo que digo.

―Perfecto. ―Lee me siguió hasta el interior del aula―. ¿Y ya sabes con quién vas a ir al Baile de Primavera? Ya sé que todavía faltan dos meses, pero con el día soleado de hoy, nadie habla de otra cosa.

Negué con la cabeza a la par que le decía:

―No pienso ir, Lee.

Su expresión se tornó triste y aunque sé que quería decirme algo, al final, no lo hizo.

―Hola ―dijo Kankuro; otro chico de mi curso. Él junto con Lee y su hermana Temari, suponían todas las personas del segundo curso de secundaria alta con las que trataba. Alguna vez también llegué a hablar con Kabuto Yakushi, pero este chico tiene una personalidad escalofriante. Nunca se sabe que esperar de él―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a Lee.

―Los dejo solos ―dije, encaminándome a mi asiento en la tercera fila.

La clase transcurrió sin muchas novedades. A parte de hacerle saber a Orochimaru-sensei de que pensábamos hacer nuestros proyectos de ciencias, no hubo mucha actividad. Al finalizar, pude notar a Lee algo cabizbajo, por lo que quise saber a qué se debía:

―¿Y esa cara?

Mi amigo hizo un mohín de enfado a manera de respuesta. Como lo conocía bien, aventuré:

―¿Se debe a algo que te dijo Kankuro?

―Si ―asintió Lee―. Temari no aceptó ir conmigo al Baile. Dice que ya se lo pidió un chico de primero y piensa ir con él.

―Supongo que fue Nara –deduje.

―¿Lo sabías?

Afirmé con la cabeza al tiempo que le contestaba:

―Ellos se gustan, Lee. ―Mi amigo puso cara de tristeza―. Temari ya me lo había contado.

―Siempre me pasa lo mismo ―se quejó―; primero Sakura y ahora Temari.

―Bueno, que con Sakura siempre fue causa perdida. Ella ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que tiene memoria.

Su expresión de congoja se acentuó.

―Creo que soy el único que no tiene pareja… Hasta Naruto ya se lo propuso a Hinata y ella aceptó, dichosa.

Pude sentir como cada gota de sangre abandonaba mi rostro y el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones. En cuestión de segundos, me puse tan pálida que podía pasar por un fantasma.

―¿Con Hinata? ―pregunté, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por articular cada palabra.

―Sí. Creí que Naruto no se decidiría nunca.

―¿Y de cuándo acá Uzumaki y tú son tan amigos? ―siseé, furibunda.

Hace dos años, Naruto y Neji se habían peleado a golpes. Yo nunca supe porque fue el altercado, pero lo que sí sé es que, como era obvio, Lee se puso del lado de Neji. Y ahora resulta que él y mi hermanastro eran tan amigos como para contarse ese tipo de cosas.

―Desde hace un par de meses ―me informó Lee con naturalidad―. Naruto es un gran chico.

―¿Y a él le gusta Hinata?

Me di cuenta de que había pronunciado la pregunta en voz alta cuando noté en la cara de la Lee la expresión que pone cuando está rumiando una respuesta.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros.

―La verdad es que no lo sé ―admitió.

Pero le gustaba y eso era un hecho.

Allí estaba yo, apretando los dientes para impedir que el dolor me trepara por la garganta al tiempo que el corazón me iba a galope en el pecho. Algo debió haber notado Lee porque enseguida me preguntó:

―¿Tenten, estás bien?

Ni yo tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Era obvio que me afectaba saber a Naruto enamorado de otra, pero ¿por qué?

―Perfectamente ―mentí, haciendo un esfuerzo, que se me antojó maratónico, por mantener el equilibrio en el tono de voz.

―En ese caso, no vemos.

Me quedé sola. Bajé al patio donde sabía que Sakura me esperaba para que la pusiera al tanto de lo ocurrido ayer tarde en la biblioteca. Para aprovechar en algo productivo los veintes minutos del recreo antes de entrar a la tortuosa clase de Ibiki-sensei, fui por un jugo de fresas –mi favorito- a la cafetería. Al salir, vi a Sakura sentada en una banca hablando con su amiga Ino. Esa chica nunca me había caído bien, porque siempre sospeché que le gustaba Neji, y aunque ahorita ella estaba saliendo con Sai, otro compañero de mi curso, seguía sin poder tragármela. Le hice a Sakura un gesto significativo para que no se preocupara; sin embargo, ella se despidió de Ino y se encaminó hacia donde yo estaba descansando mientras me tomaba mi batido de fresas.

―Ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo ¿Qué se traen tú y Naruto?

Suspiré con pesar ¿Tanto se me notaba?

―¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté, tratando de salirme por la tangente, pero Sakura no picó.

―Por la escenita de ayer, obvio. Además ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, últimamente. Antes no podías estar en la misma habitación que él ni siquiera por cinco minutos y ahora no se despegan ni para ir al baño. Aunque Naruto llegó hoy solo al instituto ―añadió con extrañeza, como si esa fuera una variable nueva que no esperaba encontrarse en la ecuación.

Escuché todas las conjeturas de Sakura mientras trataba de organizar mi mente para ver a cuál de sus suposiciones podía hacer frente. Primero lo primero, resolví.

―Lo de ayer fue un malentendido ―mentí con forzada naturalidad. No me sentía capaz de sincerarme con Sakura―. Y no nos vivimos juntos al instituto porque Naruto salió más temprano, me parece que tenía algo urgente que hacer. ―Lo de porque había estado pasando tanto tiempo en compañía de Naruto, no se lo pensaba aclarar. Era un rollo muy largo y carecía de ánimos para empezar a explicarle una relación, que hasta la fecha, ni yo misma comprendía bien.

Le dije lo que le dije sin mirarla a la cara. Siempre he sospechado que Sakura tiene un sexto sentido para advertir cuando alguien le miente. De seguro tiene que ver con esa voz que asevera escuchar en su cabeza. Aunque muchas veces le he recomendado que aparte una cita con Kurenai―san, tengo que admitir que ese _Don_ la hecho acreedora de una fama indiscutible de psíquica; pocas personas se atreven a mentirle en la cara, yo entre ellas.

―¡Hum! ―Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca; síntoma inequívoco de su desconfianza. Sin lugar a dudas, tampoco está vez tuve éxito en mis aventuras mitómanas―. ¿Me dices que no hay nada de nada entre Uzumaki y tú? ―Ella solo llamaba por su apellido a mi hermanastro cuando él no estaba presente; del resto siempre era _Naruto_―. Pues no es lo que parece.

―Te lo juro. ―En esta ocasión la miré a los ojos en un intento inútil por conferirle algo de autenticidad a mis falsas palabras―. Ya sabes lo pesado que es Naruto. Solo me sacó de mis casillas. ―Busqué apoyó en una verdad innegable, pero no es fácil distraer a Sakura Haruno.

―Ya y tú eres de las que pierde los estribos de buenas a primeras ―comenta con manifiesto sarcasmo. Ahora era ella la que no me miraba. Estaba ensimismada, viendo con suma atención algo que ocurría en el lado izquierdo del patio. Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y si antes me estaba esforzando por aparentar naturalidad, ahora tendría que hacerlo el doble―. Supongo que me lo dirás cuando estés preparada.

Aparté la vista de forma automática de la imagen donde Naruto tomaba de la mano a la chica Hyuga ¿Lo de él y Hinata iba tan enserio? Volví a mirarlos en un gesto casi reflejo, pero cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Naruto desvié la mirada como si sus orbes azules me quemaran.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó Sakura con un deje de preocupación, luego de percatarse, supongo, de mi expresión descompuesta.

―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ―inquirí como toda respuesta. Si bien mi contestación no fue un exabrupto, distaba mucho de ser cordial―. Voy al baño ―anuncié mientras me ponía de pie, retractándome enseguida que recordé que los aseos quedaban en la zona izquierda del pateo: justo en frente de donde estaba Naruto exhibiéndose con la prima de mi novio muerto. Sakura ya había reparado en ese hecho, por lo que me observaba con más atención de la necesaria. No podía desdecirme ahora de mi decisión, porque eso supondría admitir algo que me negaba rotundamente a exteriorizar―. Nos vemos luego ¿vale?

Sakura asintió; me puse en marcha sin volver a mirarla. Casi pude adivinar su cara de madre preocupada. Ella siempre ha tenido sus instintos maternales a flor de piel. A veces creo que si pudiera meternos en envases de cristal para evitar que seamos lastimados, lo haría. Tal vez lo más recomendable sería confidenciarle todo, así, a lo mejor, no me sentiría tan sola.

Crucé el patio con sosiego mientras que por dentro la sangre me bullía a más no poder. Las venas me hormigueaban como si un veneno me hubiese sido inyectado por el torrente sanguíneo. Entré a los aseos sin intercambiar una sola mirada con ninguno de los integrantes del grupo de mi hermanastro. Un acto plausible, puesto que ellos estaban a menos de tres metros de distancia. Me senté sobre el inodoro del único cubículo que hallé libre a resoplar. No quería llorar. Por esa estupidez no valía la pena. Me negaba a rebajar mi llanto a algo tan insignificante. La verdad era que no podía hacerlo después de haber llorado en ese mismo aseo por la partida de Neji.

En un tiempo menor a diez minutos el baño se quedó vacío; ya que se acercaba la hora de volver a las aulas. En vano, traté de calmarme, repitiendo las frases absurdas que mi psicoanalista me hace recitar en terapia. Muy a mi pesar no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera el pitido de mis venas latiéndome detrás de las orejas. Sabía que estaba enojada, peor aún sabía por qué. Conocía al dedillo las razones de esa inusitada ira. No era la primera vez que la sentía, pero si era la primera vez que era causada por alguien distinto a Neji. Para drenar mi rabia, golpeé un par de veces el tabique metálico del compartimiento a la par que escuchaba la puerta del baño abrirse. Esperé a que la persona que acaba de entrar terminara de hacer lo que vino hacer para irme, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejé de oír ruido alguno, por lo que resolví abandonar mi escondite ¿Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando al salir lo primero con lo que se estrellan mis ojos fue con el rostro inquisidor del idiota de Uzumaki?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―indago con la voz rota por la sorpresa. Esperé su respuesta, pero la misma no se produjo―. Este es el baño de chicas ―le reproché, empujándolo para que saliera.

―Eso ya lo sé, Tenten ―repuso con desenfado, desasiéndose raudamente de mi improvisado agarre―. Vine a hablar contigo ―respondió a mi pregunta como si acabara de hacérsela.

Me alejé de él lo más que pude. Lo que menos se me antojaba era que si alguien entraba nos encontrara tan cerca al uno del otro. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las cotillas del instituto lo publicaran en Gaceta Oficial. Después cortarle las patas al rumor sería una labor, entre otras cosas, imposible. Volvía a ser un problema eso de explicar lo que ni yo misma entendía.

―¿De qué se supone que tenemos que hablar? ―pregunté con toda la frialdad de la que logré hacer acopio. Abrí el lavado para hacer algo con mis manos. Era lo primero que me estorbaba cuando me ponía nerviosa y lo estaba.

―Mírame ―me ordenó. Por una razón inexplicable, no atiné a rehusarme―. ¿Sigues enojada?

Quería gritarle que sí. Que le odiaba por hacerme esto, por confundirme de esta manera. Primero se comportaba como el mejor amigo que uno puede tener. Luego se convertía en alguien indispensable, despertando ese montón de cosas en mí. Después me permitía tener una cita; para colmo de males se ponía él mismo de celestina. No bastarle con eso, me besaba. Y si por si eso no había hecho añicos mi sistematizado mundo, ahora me sale con que es novio, o algo por estilo, de Hinata Hyuga.

Tuvo que leer la ira en mis ojos, porque sin querer retrocedió un par de pasos.

―A veces eres tan difícil ―comentó como poniéndose a la defensiva. Debió haber leído más que ira, debió advertir mi odio, porque suspiró, frustrado―. Sin tan solo fueras capaz de admitir lo que sientes.

No quería hablar, puesto que sabía lo que pasaría. Sin embargo, tal y como siempre me pasaba, mi sinapsis verbal no obedeció las órdenes de mi cerebro:

―¿Y según el Gurú de los sentimientos ajenos, qué es lo que debo admitir? ―No pude evitar que se filtrara la nota de sarcasmo en mis palabras. De hecho, estaba orgullosa de eso. Nada mejor que la sátira para ocultar las emociones. Eso me ponía en una situación ventajosa.

Naruto me taladró con sus penetrantes ojos índigos, provocando que empezara a hiperventilar. Adiós cordura, adiós superioridad.

―Supongo que no estás preparada ―suspiró con condescendencia mientras me daba la espalda.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Podía soportar la lastima de todo el mundo, pero no la de él. Lo detuve del brazo al tiempo que argüía:

―¿Quieres saber si estoy molesta? ―Parecía sorprendido de mi arrebatada resolución de hablar―. Pues lo estoy, estoy furiosa ¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus erráticas acciones! ¡Me jode la paciencia que quieras jugar conmigo, con Hinata! ―Mi voz se había elevado unas octavas, por lo que mis gritos parecían los de una novia celosa― ¡¿Cuándo te volviste un mujeriego sin sentimientos?! ―lo acusé. Todavía lo sostenía del brazo y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo estaba apretando hasta que se soltó y noté las marcas sonrosadas que había grabado en su piel nívea―. Ya no lo soporto más… Me destroza verte… ―me callé a tiempo. Si hubiese dicho _con Hinata _estaría en un lío tremendo.

Naruto y yo habíamos tenido una pelea parecida el mes pasado cuando él empezó a pasar mucho tiempo -para mi gusto- con la Barbie de Ino Yamanaka. Solo que entonces lo había hecho para hacerle un favor a su amigo. Sí, eso de andar de _San Valentín _le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Ahora, en cambio, lo hacía por puro gusto. Además para nadie era un secreto que Hinata siempre había estado flechada por él. Naruto me miró como estudiándome. Ahora era él el que parecía molesto. Era raro verlo así, sin esa sonrisa perenne en su rostro, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a su expresión adusta.

―No puedo darte la solución y solventarte también el problema ―repuso―. Si no logras resolverlo, será tu culpa no la mía.

Después de decir eso, se marchó del aseo, dejándome sola con mi rabia, con mis celos, con mis sentimientos revueltos y con mi culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Me reporto con otro capítulo y de una vez aviso que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a actualizar. Sin embargo, espero que puedan darme su sincera opinión sobre este. <strong>

**Ojalá les guste y muchas gracias a los que me comentaron en el anterior; me hicieron muy feliz. **

**Próximo capítulo: _Negociación_ (y el pago de una apuesta incluido :D)**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	3. Etapa III: Negociación

**DISCLAIMER:**Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>La tormenta perfecta<strong>

**...**

**Etapa III: Negociación**

**...**

La vida transcurre en un vaivén; en un estado perenne de mutaciones. Las cosas, por más que nos rehusemos, cambian. La metamorfosis exterior y personal es inevitable y por mucho que nos duela, solo hay dos opciones para combatir el cambio: negarlo o madurar con él; lo que no se puede hacer, es detenerlo.

Eso era algo que yo estaba entendiendo, y no precisamente de la mejor manera. Cada vez que hacía una introspección de lo que solía ser mi vida y de lo que era ahora, no podía evitar sorprenderme, molestarme e, incluso, entristecerme, porque todo había acontecido muy rápido y sin que yo hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto. En cinco meses, pasé de ser una joven alegre, popular y novia de uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto, al cual amaba; para convertirme en lo que soy ahora: alguien demasiado asustada y tan llena de galimatías, como para ser feliz.

Naruto no lo había expresado con esas palabras, pero sabía que era a _eso_ a lo que se refería cuando me dijo, en el aseo, que él no podía resolver mis problemas. Definitivamente, debía empezar a hacerme cargo y dejar de buscar culpables.

Luego de deleitar mis pupilas con la exquisita decoración de la estancia, me acomodé en el diván mientras escuchaba a Kurenai-san culminar una conversación telefónica que tenía con su esposo. Sentí que el estrés se apoderaba de mí cuando noté sus ojos carmesíes examinándome con expresión clínica. Estaba en problemas: ella ya intuía algo.

―¿Y entonces…? ―Comienza como siempre: amable y risueña―. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

Me quedé callada sin saber que responder; ella secundó mi silencio hasta que el mismo se hizo demasiado insoportable.

―No lo sé ―respondí, solo para decir algo.

Kurenai sonrió con esa afabilidad que la caracteriza al tiempo que anotaba algo en su libreta de notas.

―¿Y qué es lo que sí sabes?

―Realmente... no tengo nada claro.

Ese era la única certeza que podía rescatar de mi maraña de suposiciones. La realidad todavía me era ajena. No me atrevía a enfrentarla.

―Pero me dijiste que estabas molesta ¿Quién te hizo enojar?

―Naruto ―respondí en un acto reflejo, como si mi lengua tuviera vida propia.

Hubiese preferido no inmiscuirlo en _esto_, pero, siendo honesta, él era el principal causante de que hoy me estuviera cuestionando mis sentimientos y era a razón de eso que estaba tan furiosa. Tenía la verdad ahí, en las narices, pero me daba terror admitirla. Cada día, desde que empecé a estremecerme por la cercanía de ese tonto, lucho con esas malditas mariposas que revolotean en mi panza cuando lo veo.

Había pasado sin darme cuenta, sin que yo quisiera.

―¿Y qué te hizo esta vez?

―Todo y nada ―respondo, esquiva.

―Suena complicado. ―Kurenai enarcó una ceja; tal vez algo frustrada por la poca información que le brindaba. Hoy estaba más renuente que nunca y para una persona en su estado, podía resultar molesto tener que lidiar con alguien como yo―. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Me encogí de hombros al tiempo que aguantaba las lágrimas; terminé por exteriorizar la idea que me torturaba desde ayer.

―Soy una traidora.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―inquirió mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre con parsimonia―. ¿A quién traicionaste?

―A Neji.

La contemplé apartar los ojos de la libreta a la vez que dejaba de garabatear; sin embargo, no agregó más nada, esperando que yo continuara. Reacia a tocar el tema, me embelesé admirando los hermosos acabados del imponente escritorio que adornaba el centro del consultorio. Cuando mi vista chocó con un auto de juguete, que pertenecía -según me había contado ella misma en una de mis visitas anteriores- a la colección de su esposo, me fue imposible no asociar una cosa con la otra.

―Nunca debí montarme en esa camioneta ¿sabes? De no haberlo hecho, Neji estaría vivo.

―Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que no había sido tu culpa.

Sí. Al principio, en eso se había centrado mi terapia: en hacerme entender que yo no era responsable de que Neji impactara su vehículo contra un árbol. No obstante, jamás he podido dejar de pensar en cómo serían las cosas si hubiese hecho aunque sea una sola cosa distinta; si no hubiese armado un drama por lo que pasó entre Neji y Sakura. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de un juego, uno que se nos escapó de las manos.

Recuerdo que esa noche Sakura y yo nos unimos tarde a la fiesta, porque ella se había peleado con Sasuke; el muy estúpido, en protesta, no nos fue a recoger, por lo que tuvimos que tomar un taxi. Cuando por fin llegamos a la mansión Hyuga, mi amiga estaba tan triste que tuve que hacer malabares para alegrarle la noche. Una hora y seis botellas de sake después, mi objetivo había sido alcanzado. Sakura estaba tan feliz que había resuelto que se conseguiría un nuevo novio y mandaría a Sasuke a la mierda. La idea no me parecía del todo mala, porque, a decir verdad, en ocasiones tenía la impresión de que ella se merecía a alguien mejor; otra persona que realmente la valorara. Sin embargo, el estado en el que se encontraba no era el más idóneo para buscar pareja; así que me encargué de alejarla de un par de crápulas del último curso que tenían intenciones de aprovecharse de ella.

La llevé a empujones hasta la terraza, con vista al río, donde estaban Neji y el resto de los chicos de mi curso, jugando a _verdad o reto_. En ese momento, Lee estaba caminando por la balaustrada del mirador, cumpliendo un reto que le había impuesto Kankuro. Me asusté cuando lo vi trastabillar, pero Neji no me dejó ir en su auxilio.

―No va a caerse, Tenten.

―Va a matarse ―refuté, encrespada.

Lee, quien siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por la bebida, elevó el pulgar al aire cuando llegó al otro extremo, consumando a cabalidad el desafío. Respiré profundo cuando volvió a poner los pies en tierra firme al tiempo que él le preguntaba a Sakura si había visto lo que hizo.

―Fue genial ―respondió ella con más zalamería de la que acostumbraba.

―¡Tenemos nuevas participantes! ―anunció Kankuro, emulando la solemnidad de Gai-sensei mientras rodeaba a Sakura―. Porque estás aquí para jugar ¿no, Haruno?

Ella, que no sabía muy bien de que iba todo, asintió emocionada. La botella giró rápido y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta nos apuntaba a Sasame y a mí. La pelirroja no asistía al mismo instituto que nosotros, pero como era la novia de Kankuro, la conocía bastante bien.

―¿Verdad o reto? ―me preguntó ella.

―Verdad ―repliqué temerosa de que me desafiaran a treparme del balcón. Siempre he odiado las alturas.

Sasame sonrió, malévola, a la par que me decía:

―Debes contarnos con lujos y detalles cómo fue tu primera vez con Neji.

Enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo cuando escuché las risas a mí alrededor.

―Imposible ―mascullé―. Nosotros no…

―Sí lo hicieron ―intervino Ino Yamanaka―. Ya a Neji se lo preguntaron.

Lo miré acusadoramente, mas él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sobrio, Neji era la persona más reservada del mundo, pero bastaba que tuviera un par de tragos encima para que le diera por soltar la lengua.

―Si no lo haces, tendrás que meterte desnuda al río; esas son las reglas.

Hice un mohín como respuesta a la advertencia de la rubia. No pensaba ventilar mi intimidad a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco se me antojaba pescar una neumonía; aunque estuviéramos en verano, ese río era helado a cualquier época del año. No me quedaba de otra, trancé:

―¿Sabes qué? Lo cambio por reto; haré lo que mandes.

―¿Segura? ―Quiso saber Sasame, usando una voz demasiado artera para mi gusto. Asentí―. Pues, te reto a que dejes que Neji bese a alguna de las chicas aquí presente… ―Alcé una ceja, estupefacta; ella continuó, ignorando mi drama―. Podría ser… eh, no sé ¿Haruno?

―¿Yo qué hice? ―preguntó mi amiga, soltando la botella de la que bebía.

―Te besarás con Neji ―le informó Kankuro con una sonrisa pícara ensanchándole las mejillas.

―¿Estás loco? ―coreamos las dos. Sakura se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que apostillaba―. Es el novio de mi amiga; aparte, Sasuke me mata si se entera.

―Pensé que habían terminado ―comentó Neji, mirando a Sakura. Le di un codazo, molesta―. ¿Qué? ¿No es cierto?

―Tenten no se enfadará. ―Trató de convencerla Sasame.

―Mejor dejemos este asunto por la paz ―dijo Neji, empinándose también en su botella―. Ya van a cortar el pastel.

―Está bien ―aceptó Kankuro, silenciando las protestas de los otros. Me miró a la cara y soltó con desparpajo―. Te esperamos en el río para que pagues la penitencia.

―¡No! ¡No! ―dije con apremio, sabiendo que no podría escurrirme el bulto―. Sakura lo hará… ―La miré suplicante―. ¡Por favor!

Sé que mi amiga accedió tan fácil, porque estaba medio ebria. Neji, en cambio, lo hizo por una simple razón: ella le atraía. De hecho, una vez tuvimos una estúpida discusión por el trasero de Sakura, pero esa es otra historia. Lo cierto es que aunque pensé que no me afectaría tanto, cuando los vi besándose, no pude soportarlo y salí de allí, en carreras, al ver cómo la mano de Neji resbalaba _accidentalmente_ –como alegaría él minutos después- y tocaba el seno izquierdo de Sakura. En el momento que bajaba las escaleras me encontré con Hinata y le pedí que me consiguiera un taxi. Mientras esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, Neji me dio alcance y así empezó nuestra más grande y última discusión. El que él resultara _ganador_, fue nuestro peor desatino.

En resumidas cuentas, todo cuanto podía haber salido mal, salió mal. Y aunque ahora entiendo que no tuve nada que ver con que los eventos se dieran de ese modo, también estoy consciente que si aunque solo uno de ellos hubiese sucedido diferente, Neji estaría vivo.

―Sé que no fue mi culpa ―dije cuando mi psicoterapeuta insistió con lo mismo―. Pero tal vez hubiera podido evitarlo.

―El hubiera no existe ―sentenció ella, haciendo ondear su melena oscura. Luego recapituló―. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que lo traicionaras?

―Naruto me besó ―confesé, nerviosa; en un susurro añadí―. Y creo que… me gustó.

―Ya veo. Sientes como si estuvieras engañando a Neji.

Busqué la mirada de Kurenai-san cuando no registré sorpresa ni recriminación en su voz. Acababa de confesarle que me había besado con mi hermanastro y ella se lo tomaba como si habláramos del clima.

―Neji ya no está aquí; no le debes fidelidad.

―No quiero olvidarlo.

―El que te enamores de alguien más, no tiene que significar, necesariamente, que lo olvides.

Me quedé en silencio mientras me erguía un poco y clavaba la vista en el ventanal del consultorio. Enfoqué el cielo límpido, a través del cristal y su diáfano añil, surcado por destellos dorados, me recordó los orbes azules de Naruto. Suspiré, rendida, dejando a un lado mis arrebatos; su mirada serena era tan efectiva contra mis nervios como un cóctel de valiums. Sin embargo, admitir que tenía sentimientos por él me costaba mucho, no solo por la remembranza de Neji y lo que eso provocaba en mí; sino porque, para rematar, Naruto Uzumaki era el hijo de la esposa de mi papá. Éramos familia, de una forma u otra. Y sabía que sentir lo que fuera que sentía, era inapropiado.

―No quiero enamorarme de alguien más ―finiquité con altanería. Yo iba a resolverlo; me sacaría a Naruto de la cabeza y de cualquier otro órgano vital en el que se hubiera instalado.

―Está bien ―apoyó ella, pergeñando una mueca de comprensión―. Solo recuerda que lo que se interpone entre nosotros y la verdad, es una decisión.

Mis ojos volaron a los suyos en busca de una explicación, pero ella ya no me miraba. Se había puesto de pie para avisarle a su asistente que podía hacer pasar al próximo paciente. Me levanté y me despedí con el corazón arrugado; la cabeza envolatada. Siempre era liberador hablar con Kurenai-san; no obstante, el día de hoy nada parecía tener sentido.

**...**

_La verdad_, repetí en mi mente al mismo tiempo que hacía girar el pomo de la puerta de mi recámara. Solo debo disponer decir la verdad, pero ¿Cuál? ¿A quién? ¿Por qué? Odiaba encontrarme en este predicamento, porque a ojos vista, la verdad era una elección y como en toda elección, se gana o se pierde. El quid del asunto radicaba en que a mí ya no se me antojaba perder nada más.

Me amodorré en la cama luego de ponerme la pijama; aún era temprano, pero como no había nadie en casa (supongo que Naruto había decidido pasar la noche en casa de Sasuke, después de todo) prefería buscar el calor de las frazadas, en lugar de andar deambulando por la casa. Además, tal y como había augurado Kushina, el tiempo era un asco. Apenas daban las seis de la tarde, mas el sol había huido desde las cuatro, dándole paso a los nubarrones cargados de agua. Esta noche también habría tormenta.

Al cabo de una hora, mi estómago empezó a traicionarme, por lo que me vi obligada a abandonar mi cálido refugio. Le bajé volumen al programa que estaba viendo en la tele y con parsimonia me dirigí a la cocina. Mientras terminaba de preparar un emparedado de jamón con queso, hice cuentas mentales para calcular a qué hora estarían papá y Kushina en casa. En el ínterin, un sonido estrepitoso me hizo dar un respingo paralelamente que todas las bombillas de la casa titilaban, amenazando con un apagón. Maldije el hecho de estar sola en la casa en víspera del peor chubasco del invierno, pero justo antes de que tomara el teléfono para hablarle a Sakura y pedirle que bajara a hacerme compañía, escuché un manojo de llaves, seguido de un golpe seco. Era imposible que el viaje en auto desde el aeropuerto les hubiese tomado tan poco tiempo a papá y a Kushina, por consiguiente solo podía ser…

―¿Naruto? ―pregunté en voz baja; él pareció no advertirme.

―Claro que lo sé… Sí, sí, voy a aclarárselo con pelos y señales mañana… No, Sasuke, ya no voy a seguir tus consejos, por tu culpa me odia.

Ese fue el motivo por el que Naruto no me oyó: estaba muy concentrado en su conversación telefónica con Sasuke. Automáticamente, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible para ver si lograba escuchar, desde la cocina, más de lo que hablaba con su amigo. Efectué un aspaviento de desagrado cuando me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como la acosadora que siempre temí ser.

―Hola ―resolví saludar, saliendo de mi _escondite_.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y, poniendo una orden de _Ramen Instantáneo_ en la mesa del recibidor, me devolvió el saludo.

―¿Estás bien? ―interrogó; noté el esfuerzo que le suponía mostrar una actitud fría.

―Lo estoy ―asentí―. Un poco asustada por los truenos.

―Todo va estar bien ―prometió. Y otra vez sus ojos me envolvieron, haciéndome sentir segura―. Estoy aquí.

_Estoy aquí_. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Naruto me dijo cuando desperté después de que él me sacará de la ducha. _Neji no está, pero yo sí. No pienso abandonarte_. Ese día supe que lo necesitaba. Todavía hoy lo necesito.

Una vez que mi raciocinio y mi corazón lograron ponerse de acuerdo en algo, admitir _eso_ no fue tan complejo como había creído; me tardé más en aceptar que la partida de Neji era un hecho irreversible. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente la cabeza volvió a anegárseme de dudas e incapaz de seguir con la incertidumbre, renuncié a mi plan original. Prefería enfrentar la verdad, por muy dura que esta fuera.

―¿Por qué me besaste, Naruto?

Él me contempló sin ocultar la sorpresa por el cambio de tópico. Se rascó la nuca varias veces, despeinándose la guedeja rubia, y me sonrió de lado; síntoma inequívoco de su nerviosismo.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga?

―La verdad ―resolví.

Lo vi titubear.

―La verdad… ―repitió Naruto, casi desdeñando mis palabras mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared―. La verdad, es que he querido besarte desde la primera vez que te vi. Ayer, llanamente, se me presentó la oportunidad y la tomé.

No podría decir a ciencia cierta cuál era la expresión de mi rostro. No obstante, si de algo estaba segura era que debía ser una mezcla que variaba, a bandazos vertiginosos, entre la estupefacción y el recelo. Me costaba creer que lo que decía Naruto fuera cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, una explicación así era la que me hubiese gustado escuchar ayer. Mi cerebro volvió a entrar en cortocircuito.

Un denso silencio reinó por un par de minutos. Aturdida aún, me decanté por romperlo.

―¿Estás diciendo qué…?

―Sí, Tenten ―me interrumpió él, acentuando su voz con un dejo de longanimidad―; había querido hacerlo desde entonces.

―Cuatro años y cinco meses ―contabilicé, haciendo gala de mi extraña manía.

―En realidad, te vi por primera vez dos meses antes de que nuestros padres nos presentaran en el restaurant; cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de que te convertirías en mi hermanastra.

Lo divisé, confundida.

―Fue en el campamento ―me explicó―. Justo en el momento en el que Anko-sensei apareció con el guardabosques.

Nuestro instituto realiza un campamento anual, días previos al inicio de clases para que los estudiantes puedan aclimatarse mejor a la idea de retornar a la escuela. Como delegada de mi curso, tenía conocimiento de que ese año en particular, ingresarían nueve novatos a la matrícula estudiantil; Naruto Uzumaki se contaba como uno de ellos, así que era lógico que él hubiese asistido al acuartelamiento. Pestañeé repetidas veces para ver si lograba procesar _mis hallazgos_; en lugar de eso, mi cabeza viajó hasta un momento en específico. No pude localizarlo a él en mis recuerdos; lo que sí rememoré fue que al terminar el verano, Neji y yo nos hicimos novios.

―Así que también estuviste en el bosque. ¿Ahí empezaron tus problemas con Neji?

Naruto hizo una mueca de asco y asintió.

―Me molestaba la manera como se expresaba de Hinata.

Y la sola mención de ese nombre me provocó un nudo severo en la boca del estómago. Claro que recordaba el tiempo en el que Neji se comportaba como si quisiera matar a su prima, pero lo que me hacía sentir como si mis pulmones no pudieran retener el aire, era saber que así como Naruto decía haber tenido deseos de besarme, también siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Hinata. Otra vez me sentí herida y solo cuando me percaté de la tibieza en mis mejillas, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

―No lo volveré a hacer ―me dijo, preocupado por mis estado. Sus palabras llevaban la impronta de una promesa; una que, irónicamente, no quería que cumpliera―. Calculé mal las consecuencias de mi debilidad, pero nunca quise herirte; yo solo soy un estúpido que no sabe cómo hacer las cosas bien.

Sorbí por la nariz antes de ubicarlo en mi campo visual. Cuando lo hice, traté de mostrarme con toda la dignidad posible.

―Debería golpearte por _roba besos_.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa imperceptible.

―Ya lo hiciste. ―Levantó las manos para fingir inocencia―. Y eso no fue un robo; fue una negociación transparente.

―¡No seas cínico! ―le reclamé.

―Tú me correspondiste.

―Me tomaste por sorpresa.

Me miró, inquisitivo, como quien no cree lo que oye.

―¿Es la culpa del sobreviviente o qué?

―¿Cómo? ―Parpadeé sin comprender.

―¿Qué te causó ese psicoterror a los besos?

Intenté que no me diera gracia, pero a veces se me hacía difícil no reírme de la forma en la que Naruto veía el mundo. Era muy extraño, idealista.

―No es psicoterror ―mentí al tiempo que un estruendoso relámpago franqueaba el cielo y me hacía pegar un brinco leve―. Simplemente, no estoy preparada.

―Cuando lo estés, ¿me dejas besarte?

―¿A qué estás jugando, Naruto? ―chillé con voz queda―. No sé si lo entiendes, pero no puedes besarme a mí mientras sales con Hinata.

―Yo no salgo con Hinata.

―Vas a ir al baile con ella ―apunté.

La lamparilla de la sala acentuó el palidecer de Naruto.

―Sí, bueno… con respecto a eso, yo quería decirte…

Fuera lo que fuera que planeara contarme no lo hizo, porque en el preciso instante en el que sus labios se movían, un haz de luz surcó el cielo plomizo, acompañado de un ensordecedor trueno. Al segundo siguiente la bombilla de la sala estalló y la pieza se quedó a oscuras, al igual que todo el vecindario. Como respuesta al evento, pegué un grito cargado de histeria y corrí en dirección a la única persona que tenía cerca. Otro estrépito más fuerte destrozó mis nervios, pero para cuando pasó, ya estaba en los acogedores brazos de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D <strong>

**Me aparezco muy feliz de haber conseguido publicar este capítulo, esperando no haberlos decepcionado. En este episodio hay una escena que no estaba planeada originalmente, pero es parte de un trato que debía cumplir... ¡Crimela, deuda saldada! **

**A Kaito J, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado; por lo menos más que el anterior. Con respecto al NaruHina, tengo una tonta a la par que 'brillante' explicación: lo prometo. En fin, estaré a la espera de sus opiniones. **

**Millones de gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. El próximo capítulo 'Depresión', será publicado para el 2015.**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	4. Etapa IV: Depresión

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>La tormenta perfecta<strong>

**…**

**Etapa IV: Depresión**

**...**

Nostalgia.

La nostalgia es el duelo por un mundo que ya no existe; el pesar por las vidas que se han apagado; el arrepentimiento por las oportunidades que se han perdido. Yo lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que a veces las cosas deben derrumbarse para dar paso a mejores cosas. Y aunque lo que ocurría en el ínterin en ocasiones podía resultar letal, no había de otra, más que curtirse la piel y esperar a que todo optimara.

Fue justo lo que pasó después del fallecimiento de Neji: caí en un pozo tan oscuro e insondable; del que solo conseguir salir una vez que toqué fondo. Y es precisamente por esa experiencia, que estaba segura de que era eso lo que estaba sucediéndome ahora.

―¡Debes comer algo! ―insistió Sakura, acercándome una charola con la merienda―. Kushina-san me dijo que no has probado bocado en todo el día.

El rostro de mi amiga reflejaba su malestar con ese hecho. Y aun cuando no le suministraba proteínas a mi organismo desde hace más de veinticuatro horas, me rehusé a tragar lo que ella me ofrecía, haciendo una mueca de asco.

―No tengo hambre ―musité.

―¿Y eso qué? Igual debes alimentarte.

―No quiero.

Sakura rodó los ojos; se bancó mi berrinche por un rato.

―Está bien, no comas ―consintió con un deje de agudeza. Enseguida, pactó―: pero al menos dime porqué estás así. No te había visto en estas condiciones desde…

_La muerte de Neji,_ completé para mis adentros cuando Sakura se calló, abruptamente. La vi morderse el labio, contrariada, al tiempo que una aguda punzada de dolor me traspasaba el pecho. Solo entonces caí en la cuenta que, a pesar de que me empeñé siempre por no equipararlos, el abandono de Naruto me dolía tanto, o más, que la ausencia de Neji. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por evadirme de aquello, pero los sucesos de la noche anterior no le daban tregua a mi cabeza.

―¿Por qué estás tan afligida? ―demandó saber Sakura, inquietada.

Era la misma pregunta que me había hecho Kushina desde esta mañana cuando me negué asistir al instituto; la misma incertidumbre que leí en los ojos preocupados de mi padre en el momento que nos reencontramos, después de semanas. Por razones obvias, no podía contarle a ninguno las causas verdaderas de mi congoja. No podía exteriorizar ese sufrimiento que me calcinaba por dentro. Simplemente, no podía. Gracias a Kami, con Sakura era clase aparte. La oteé de soslayo, pero cuando pensaba responderle, la garganta se me cerró en un nudo prieto. Repentinamente, respirar se volvió un desafío. Como me dolía siquiera pensar en eso. No obstante, era incapaz de hacer desaparecer de mi cuerpo la sensación febril que las caricias de Naruto me habían despertado durante nuestra primera y, por los visos, última noche juntos.

Reviví, como si de un _Déjà vu_ se tratara, el momento en el que Naruto me sostenía en sus brazos, cobijándome con todo su ser, calmando mis temores con su arrolladora seguridad. Llenando los huecos vacíos de mi existencia con cada latido uniforme de su corazón. Entonces, la oscuridad se volvió luz y en ese instante no deseé estar en ningún lado que no fuera bajo su abrigo.

―Tranquila ―me susurró él, apretando ligeramente los dedos en torno a los míos cuando otro trueno rompió el silencio―. Es solo una tormenta.

Afirmé con un leve meneo de cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba o hacía algún movimiento brusco, estropearía el mágico momento que se estaba propiciando entre nosotros. Me dediqué a disfrutar de su aroma; de su cercanía; de la verdad que acababa de confesarme, hace apenas unos minutos. Y fue entonces que recordé que antes de quedarnos sin luz, Naruto había querido decirme algo. Algo que involucraba a Hinata Hyuga.

Sentí que se me estrujaba el estómago.

―¿Qué pasó? ―me preguntó, sin dejar de contemplarme, cuando me aparté de él; aunque no supe a ciencia cierta qué estaba observando por la pobre incisión de la luz.

Negué, mohína, y le di la espalda mientras me enrumbaba, dando traspiés, hacia la cocina. Naruto me siguió de cerca y usando la luz de su celular, me alumbró la alacena donde se guardaban las velas con los cerillos. Después de prender una y colocarla sobre la encimera, tomé una bocanada de aire y dije:

―Tú y Hinata.

Resopló.

―No voy a ir con ella al baile ―explicó él, escueto.

―¿Vas a dejarla embarcada? ―le recriminé sin saber muy bien cómo sentirme al respecto. Pese a todo, seguía considerando a Hinata una buena chica―. Eso no me parece justo.

Él hizo un gesto de negación mientras se despeinaba los cabellos.

―Tú no entiendes. Nunca planeé llevarla al baile. ―Naruto guardó silencio por un minuto; intenté figurarme que pasaba por su cabeza, pero me quedé en blanco―. Ni siquiera estaré aquí por esas fechas.

―Lee me contó que tú y ella… ―Empecé a decir; cuando la última frase caló en mi cerebro, me quedé en shock. Todavía consternada, emití en un leve susurro―: ¿Vas a irte?

―Sabía que él te contaría ―dijo, obviando mi pregunta.

―¡¿Le mentiste?! ―espeté, sin poder creer que me hubiese manipulado de ese modo.

―Le dije una verdad a medias.

―Es lo mismo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ante mi expresión acusadora. Finalmente, aclaró:

―No fui yo el que invitó a Hinata; mi papel fue el de ayudar a Kiba con ese asunto.

_¿A Kiba?,_ lucubré, haciendo memoria. _¿El mismo Kiba que me había invitado a salir ayer?_

Antes de que lograra reponerme de ese descubrimiento, otro recuerdo asaltó mi mente al mismo tiempo que las ventanas de la cocina eran azotadas por la inclemencia del turbión.

―Te vi con ella en el instituto. Estaban tomados de la mano.

―Eso es culpa de Sasuke ―dijo, blandiendo su mano delante de mí, como si explicándose con ella hiciera las cosas más evidentes―. Me aconsejó que te diera celos con Hinata.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de punta a punta cuando me di cuenta que el plan de Sasuke había funcionado. Este interrogatorio era el actuar típico de una novia celosa.

―No debí haberle hecho caso ―se disculpó, sonriendo con inocencia. ¡Oh, como me gustaba esa sonrisa! Tanto, que tuve que sacudir la cabeza para no quedarme embelesada―. Pero creí que no tenía nada que perder. En cambio, si lograba que aceptaras lo que sentías por mí, ganaría mucho.

Noté que mis mejillas se encendían cuando el rostro me comenzó a arder. ¿Aceptar lo que sentía por él? ¿Naruto lo sabía? ¿Siempre estuvo al tanto? La garganta se me secó ante tal posibilidad; así que me tocó carraspear. Entretanto, él no me quitaba la mirada de encima, otra vez con esa expresión indescifrable; lo que solo acrecentó mis nervios.

Huir era lo más sensato.

―¡Tenten! ―me llamó él, yendo tras de mí. El tono aterciopelado de su voz hizo que me flaquearan las rodillas; y sus próximas palabras que se me acelerara el corazón―; sé que no te lo he dicho, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es real.

Me detuve en el acto, mas no me volví para encararlo. Escuché lo que Naruto decía, trepidando de emoción. Analizando las palabras que salían de su boca; creyendo en cada una de ellas. Él me sujetó con delicadeza del brazo y me giró al tiempo que cada centímetro de mi piel se erizaba por el suave contacto. A continuación, abalanzó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, arrinconándome contra la pared de la estancia. Mientras, una serie de relámpagos dispersó la oscuridad por cortos segundos.

_También lo que yo_, admití en mi fuero interno, todavía temerosa de decirlo en voz alta. Naruto hizo ademán de besarme.

―No podemos.

―No somos hermanos ―replicó, como si acabara de leer mi mente―. Ni siquiera nos criamos juntos. Así que no hay ningún motivo por el que no debamos.

Claro que los había. Dos grandes motivos, de hecho: Kushina y mi padre. No quería ni pensar en lo que ellos sentirían si se llegaban a enterar que sus hijos se habían liado. Eso, sin embargo, perdió trascendencia cuando Naruto me sujetó de la cabeza y sus labios reclamaron los míos. Me besó con dulzura y rabia, alborotándome una caterva de mariposas en el vientre. Sin interrumpir el roce de nuestras bocas, Naruto aprovechó la disposición de sus manos para deshacerse de las horquillas que me sujetaban el cabello, desbaratándome el peinado. Enseguida, sus brazos me rodearon hasta depositar las manos sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda; por debajo del pijama. Me dejé llevar, haciendo a un lado la pizca de sentido común que me quedaba. Definitivamente, sus besos me noqueaban la razón, pues cada vez que intentaba detenerlo, mis neuronas se revelaban y acuciaban más el sabor de su lengua.

De repente, me hallé deseándolo más de lo normal.

―Parece que ya estás preparada ―se burló, acariciando la textura de mis labios con los suyos―. Para dar besos, digo.

Como toda respuesta, intensifiqué la caricia, maleando su lengua a mi antojo. Las manos de Naruto rodaron por el ancho de mi espalda, sitiándome entré él y la mesa del recibidor, donde descansaba la orden de ramen que él había traído. Procuré ensamblar mis piernas en rededor de sus caderas, pero Naruto lo impidió; sacudió la cabeza, separándose un poco de mí. Parecía aturdido, como si algo le incomodara. Yo, en cambio, no quería seguir perdiéndome nada de él; así que alcé un poco las puntas de los pies para igualar nuestras alturas y me até a su cuello, reduciendo las distancias. Lo oí gruñir cuando lo hice. Sin embargo, esta vez no rompió el contacto: nos volvimos a besar hasta quedamos sin aliento. Sofocada, traté de controlar mi respiración y cuando casi lo conseguía, un gemido se escapó de mi boca entreabierta al sentir la mano de Naruto acariciándome el seno; él arrastró uno de sus dedos hasta mi pezón y lo sostuvo allí, quemándome la piel con su huella digital.

―Te amo ―musitó cerca de mi oído mientras me acariciaba la melena suelta; jadeé en respuesta cuando sentí la erección asomarse sobre la tela de su pantalón.

Él lo necesitaba tanto como yo. Sabía lo que debía hacer; lo que mi enfebrecida piel pedía a gritos. No obstante, en el camino del amor el primer paso siempre es el más difícil de dar. Lo sopesé.

―Vamos a tu cuarto ―propuse al verme rebasada por las ganas.

―¿Estás segura? ―Lo vi tragar grueso―. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

Titubeé. No era mi primera vez, pero la idea de dormir con él me aprensaba tanto, que estaba más nerviosa que el día que perdí la virginidad. A pesar de ello, resolví:

―Quiero hacerlo. ¿Y tú?

―Ya lo creo ―dijo con voz pastosa―. Llevo deseándolo desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Naruto hizo una mueca como si aquella no fuera una circunstancia con la que se sintiera muy a gusto. Yo le sonreí para darle ánimos, tendiéndole la mano; aunque en el fondo me moría de vergüenza por los malos ratos que le hice pasar, en mi afán por negar lo que realmente quería.

Cuando entramos a su habitación, la cama estaba hecha un desastre, por lo que Naruto tuvo que acomodarla mientras yo aprovechaba la oportunidad y me escabullía al baño a ponerme presentable. No fue una buena idea: esos minutos a solas para lo único que me sirvieron fue para que empezara a cuestionarme si era o no correcto lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Con los dedos trémulos, conseguí encender una vela aromática y la puse sobre el lavado. Acto seguido, me amarré el cabello en una cola alta y suspiré frente al espejo, presa de un ataque de angustia. Todo era demasiado confuso. Primero estaba lo que deseaba: hacer el amor con Naruto; experimentar cada parte de lo que su cariño me ofrecía; dejar atrás la etapa triste que me había estado secando en vida. Pero traspuesto a todo eso, el decoro hacía su entrada triunfal. Los rostros decepcionados de mi papá y Kushina no dejaban de torturarme. Entonces el deseo se convirtió en culpa; la más desoladora e inmisericorde de las culpas. Fue ahí cuando las fuerzas me flaquearon y toda la seguridad que llegué albergar, se esfumó en un santiamén. Caí de bruces sobre el alicatado, dándole rienda suelta al sinfín de dilemas morales que se aglomeraban en mi cabeza. ¡No podía hacerlo! Aunque quisiera no iba a ser capaz de dormir con mi hermanastro.

Permanecí tendida en el piso durante un buen rato; para cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba empapada en sudor y llanto. Me había enajenado de todo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, que apenas y fui consciente de la voz de Naruto, llamándome desde el pasillo. Me sequé las lágrimas, apurada, pero un par de sollozos se me escaparon cuando intenté disculparme. Él masculló algo parecido a una maldición y lo último que escuché fue el rumor de sus pasos al fundirse con el tenue mugir de la borrasca. Asiéndome de la base del lavamanos, logré auparme; sin embargo, al abrir la puerta Naruto ya no estaba. Lo busqué en su habitación, la mía y en el resto de la casa. El resultado fue el mismo: se había ido.

Desolada, entré en mi cuarto y me embutí en la cama a llorar a pierna suelta. Un par de horas después, me quedé dormida sin advertir en qué momento arribaron mi papá y Kushina a la casa. He estado enclaustrada aquí desde entonces, tratando de entender, sin mucho éxito, las razones de Naruto para irse cómo lo hizo; del mismo modo que Sakura buscaba saber la causa de mi malestar. La encaré una vez que los acontecimientos se reordenaron en mi cabeza.

―Naruto y yo… ―Comencé a decir con el fracaso lacrando mi tono―. Estuvimos a punto… ―Y aunque lo quise, no fui capaz de continuar.

―¿Tanto drama para decirme que se besaron?

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras que en mi cabeza fluctuaban dos conjeturas: o las dotes psíquicas de mi amiga habían mejorado considerablemente de ayer para hoy, o mi expresión era un maldito libro abierto. Lo cierto, es que lo había averiguado. Ella se alzó de hombros, dando a entender que no me juzgaba. A continuación, las dos dimos un respingo al detectar movimiento en el exterior de la recámara. Sakura bajó la voz para señalar:

―Eso se veía venir.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Sasuke me lo dijo ―replicó con obviedad―. Pero a todas estas, lo que no termino de entender es por qué Naruto tomó la decisión de irse.

A mí se me descompuso la cara; me sentí traicionada. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto fuera tan insensible como para contarle a Sasuke lo que _no_ había pasado anoche? ¿Por qué hablaba con él y no conmigo? ¿Qué era lo que yo había hecho mal? ¿Acaso no era permisible que tuviera dudas? ¿Él no las tenía? Mi amiga debió percatarse de lo sobrecargado que estaba mi cerebro, porque enseguida apostilló:

―¿Pasó algo más entre ustedes que yo no sepa?

Me encogí de hombros, resentida. Ella sabía más de lo que yo me hubiese atrevido a decirle; cortesía de los bocaza de Naruto y Sasuke.

―¿Entonces por qué Naruto tampoco fue al instituto? ¿Por qué le envió un mensaje hace un rato a Sasuke diciéndole que se iría a Kobe?

―¿A Kobe? ―escupí.

―Sí. ―Sakura rebuscó algo en su bolso; sacó su celular―. Es un mensaje de Sasuke; parece que ya encontró a Naruto.

―Naruto estaba desaparecido ―comprendí, sintiendo un enérgico estrujón en el pecho―. ¿Entonces cuándo habló con…?

―Ayer en la noche ―aclaró, sin necesidad de que yo terminara de formular la pregunta, mientras tecleaba lo que parecía una respuesta para su novio―. Según me contó Sasuke, él iba a quedarse a dormir en su casa; sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se aproximaba una tormenta, decidió venir a acompañarte. Sasuke se preocupó cuando no llegó esta mañana al instituto y cuando por fin logró localizarlo, Naruto le explicó que pensaba irse de la ciudad. Por eso quiero saber qué es lo que realmente pasó entre ustedes.

―¿Hablabas del beso que Naruto me dio en el metro, verdad?

Sakura hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

―¿Hubo otro? ―tanteó.

―Varios ―dije, quitándome la frazada de encima para salir de la cama.

Rebusqué en el armario algo que ponerme y me mudé el pijama por unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra, ahorrándome la molestia de tomar una ducha.

¡Lo había malinterpretado todo! Naruto no le contó nada a Sasuke; Sakura y él estaban tan perdidos como yo. La decisión de irse a Kobe la había tomado desde antes. Ahora que recuerdo, durante nuestra plática de ayer, Naruto mencionó algo sobre que no estaría aquí en la víspera del baile. Pero si Sasuke estaba preocupado, solo podía significar que su cambio de opinión sí era reciente. Necesitaba hablar con él antes de que cometiera alguna arbitrariedad.

―¿Sabes dónde está Naruto ahora? ―la interrogué, una vez que estuve lista.

―Está en la casa de Sai ―me dijo, verificando la información en su teléfono móvil. Al verme tomar mi cartera, exhaló―. ¿Así que hubo más de uno? Entonces nuestra conversación no ha terminado.

―Acompáñame a casa de Sai y prometo contarte todo en el camino.

**…**

Acababa de coger el manojo de llaves de la mesa cuando me percaté de la presencia de Kushina en la estancia. Su semblante parecía adusto, inclusive airado. Ella nunca había sido una mujer de carácter sosegado; sin embargo, creo que esta era la primera vez que la veía así de enojada. Hasta Sakura percibió el mal genio de mi madrastra, porque palideció en el momento que ella nos ubicó en su campo visual. Con la mente en otra cosa, pretendí no haber notado la urgencia de su mirada y me dirigí hacia la puerta, mostrando deliberadamente las llaves para que entendiera que iba de salida.

―Necesito hablar contigo.

La inflexión de su voz no auspiciaba nada demasiado bueno, por lo que el pulso se me disparó y empecé a prorrumpir en resuellos erráticos. Vagué la vista por toda la sala, como quien se siente acorralado; Sakura tuvo que darme un empellón en el costado para que recobrara la compostura. Me estaba dejando en evidencia sin abrir la boca siquiera.

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta antes de conseguir modular algo coherente.

―Kushina-san, estoy apurada ―me excusé, esforzándome por sonar tronca―. Sakura y yo…

―Es sobre Naruto ―enunció, lanzándonos una ojeada severa; cualquier esperanza que me hubiese permitido alojar sobre la confidencialidad de los sucesos de anoche, se disipó.

―Te espero afuera ―farfulló _mi amiga_, abandonándome a mi suerte―. No tardes.

―Es mejor que te vayas, Sakura. Tenten tardará todo lo necesario.

Ella asintió con docilidad y se marchó. Cuando nos quedamos a solas, Kushina me indicó con la barbilla que tomara asiento en una de las butacas de la mesa del comedor. Imitando mis movimientos casi enseguida, me miró a los ojos exigiendo una explicación; yo agaché la cabeza avergonzada al tiempo que sentía como la mezcla de nerviosismo y silencio se propagaba, espesando el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: listo. <strong>

**Este episodio es el preludio del final y aunque las cosas no pintan del todo bien; prometo (intentar) que no tendrá un mal desenlace. Estoy tratando de hacer la cosa lo más real posible, pero como soy bastante fantasiosa, se me dificulta. En fin, ojalá les haya resultado agradable de leer y me digan que les pareció; no leemos en el final. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
